mindspacefandomcom-20200214-history
The United Task Force 322 a.k.a Anti-Humanoid and Federation Force
The Task Force 322 is the 2014 Lil Peepz Force of the war the "Task Forces" are known for "US Task Force of War" this is the list about their guns and units.They Formed with The GoAnimate Special Forces and United States army to be into the United Task Force 322 Hideout Info Located:Citital of GoCity Floors:19 Rooms:20 rooms Guns:7,991,299,2123 Prison Tanks: 6,075,323,323,556 Food:a lot to last Visual Beds:the amount of Soliders Medicine:plenty Prison cells:depents on amount of prisoners Allies *Regular Army *GoAnimate Navy *S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S *P.F. Squad *Federation *Goanimate Army *Goanimate Police *Grove Street Familes *Skull Hornets *World Alliance Military *Novus *Remnants *Space Corps *N.E.S.T *Autobots *Garegga Series *Monster Ops: Neutralization Enemies *PDAF *Element Humanoid *The Anti GoAnimate Police *Hierarchy *Fallen *Vex *Cabal *Hive *D.A.S *The Bydo *Bacterian empire *Taken *Arslan Rebels *CANY *Rebel Army *Ptolemaic Army *Amadeus Syndicate *Black Impulse *Federation *GiganTech Cybertron *Gobligan Empire *Deneb Nation *Midnight Resistance Ops *Cranassians *Fuangania *CATS *Project 4 *Rabu *Zeon *Plotagon Army *Trinity *Slytow *Azyma Empire *Ragossians *Plotagon Navy *Mad Cars *League of assassins *Donpachi Corps *Red Falcon *Oguma Corporation *Kaban nation *Fata Morgana *GlobeX *Ragnarok *Enemy Army *Cranassian Dictator Military *Mars People *Invaders *F.G.R *Titans *Glemy Faction *A-Laws *Zanscare Empire *Romefeller Foundation *Barton Foundation *Talon Members *Unnamed president *Michael DeHeus(Commander) *Angry kid(Squad Leader) *Bill Anderson *Robert Bonhoure *Otto *Pierre *Jessie *Bertmen *Smyth *Alan *Kaitlyn *Eddy *Mason *Takumi Fujiwara clones *Joey *Homer Simpson United Task Force 322's weapons *M16A7 *AK-200 *MP5K *ACR *FAL OSW *M240 Light Machine gun *XM-8 *MTAR *L115 *SCAR-H *Spas 12 *P90 *M4A1 *Tommy gun *LAW *Minigun *Rpg *Crossbow *Model 1887 *Musket(training) *Olympia *Valkyrie Rockets *Ballistic Knife *AK47 with Silencer *Dragonov *FIM-92 Stinger *Thumper *Riot Shield *Molotov Cocktail *M2 Flamethower *Grim Reaper *China Lake *Stakeout *Panzerschreck *Slasher 921 (SMG and AS combined) *Reaper (Same as Slasher 921) *M21 sniper rifle *FAL with a silencer *SpringField *Railgun *Sword Gun *Gluon gun *HCSR *ADS Amphibious Rifle *FN SCAR-L *M24 *Benelli M4 *HBRa3 *AMR-13A9 *Fat man *Mesmetron *AR-10 *M-3685 *M60 *Murder .50AE *Murder Model-1915 .38 Mk.1Am *MVP-19A8 *M1 Bazooka *RPG-2 *Karabiner 98k *Five Seven *Win shooter (a weapon that shoots Win from the bydo) Artillery,Air forces,navy,mobile suits and units *AV7 *Duce-and-a-half *Cutvee *Jeep *Open roof Car *Syrian BTR *A10 Warthog *H20 SeaHawk Heliocpters *Little bird Orion with a minigun and Missle laucher *Missle laucher truck (a gift from Ukraine) *Sentry Gun *Nuke *P51 Mustang *Lockheed P-38 Lightning *Grumman TBF Avenger(A gift from US navy) *Martin PBM Mariner(a gift from US Navy) *Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star(A gift from us army) *Boeing P-12 *Bell YFM-1 Airacuda *PBY Catalina(Gift from US navy) *F-82 Twin Mustang *XF5F Skyrocket *XP-55 Ascender *F4U-1a Corsair *H6K4(a gift from japan) *Bristol F.2(a gift from British air force) *Airco DH.2 *G4M Betty(a gift from japan's navy) *E13A Jake *MXY7 Ohka *Ki-21 Sally(a gift from japan's army) *M2 Light Tank *M3 Stuart *M22 Locust *M24 Chaffee *M4 Tractor *M5 Tractor *Willys MB *Dodge WC series *Harley-Davidson WLA *Landing Vehice Tracked *M3 Half-track *M8 Greyhound *M12 Gun Motor Carriage *T22 Light Armor Car *LCVP *M29 Weasel *DUKW *BMW R75 *T-35 *SMK *Katyusha Rocket Launcher *Type 95 Heavy tank *CLAW *A.G.R *M1026 HMMWV *MRAP *M4A3 Sherman Calliope(Gift from US army) *USFC-0921 (Gift from Italy) *Ghilled Car (Stolen from The Anti GoAnimate police) *MCV *Triebflugel X Plane *Churchill Crocodile *Dornier Do 335 Pfeil ("Arrow")(Gift from Germany) * V-173 "Flying Pancake * ''' '''Antonov A-40 * O-I * Raiden MkII * R-9 arrowhead * Bloody hawk * dragon fly * DUO * Spider * SV-001 Metal slug * B25 * Boeing B-29 Superfortress * B17 * B2 * Vic Viper * Blue Thunder M-45 * Red Thunder M-24 * UFCS-05 Jormungandr * OF-1 Daedalus * OF-3 Garuda * OFX-2 Valkyrie * B-Bld-1 Boldo(taken from the bydo) * UFHC-007 Vanargand * UFHC-008 Garum * OFX-4 Songoku * OF-5 Kaguya * Tanikura F7W Saber * M-2451 Scimitar * Convair B-36 Peacemaker * Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk * Lockheed Have Blue * ZIG * T1 Cunningham * M4 Sherman * T1 HMC * MD-113 Nose Lavagghin (stolen from the federation) * SF-4518　Mad Ball (stolen from the federation) * ST-22　Earth Crisis (stolen from the federation) * G-616　Black Heart (stolen from the federation) * DT-070 Glow Squid (stolen from the federation) * G-1010 Silver Sword * G-130 Grass Hopper * G-1026 Flying Baron * G-913 Wild Snail * Mark I * TOG II * Kolohousenka * Strv fm/21 * T28 concept * TZ-024 * YS-024 * MCR-X09 * Di-Cokka (stolen from the rebel army) * Girida-O (stolen from the rebel army) * Iron Iso (stolen from the rebel army) * M-15A Bradley (stolen from the rebel army) * T-2B Melty Honey (stolen from the rebel army) * Dararin Dara Dara (stolen from the rebel army) * Bull Chan (stolen from the rebel army) * MV-280A (stolen from the rebel army) * Nop-03 Sarubia (stolen from the rebel army) * M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van (stolen from the rebel army) * Hi-Do (stolen from the rebel army) * SR-91 * KT-21 (stolen from the rebel army) * Iron Nokana (stolen from the rebel army) * Eaca-B (stolen from the rebel army) * Flying Tara (stolen from the rebel army) * MH-6S Masknell (stolen from the rebel army) * R-Shobu (stolen from the rebel army) * Mini-Sub 88 (stolen from the rebel army) * Landseek (stolen from the rebel army) * Junkers Ju 390 * Handley Page Type O * Handley Page V/1500 * Caproni Ca.4 * Caproni Ca.5 * Vickers Vimy * Zeppelin-Staaken R.VI * Sikorsky Ilya Muromets * Gotha G.IV * Gotha G.V * Boeing XB-15 * Douglas XB-19 * TB-3M-17-32 * Tupolev TB-1 * MS-07B Gouf (stolen from the Zeon) * FF-S3 Saberfish * DFA-03 Dopp (stolen from the zeon) * Hibachi (stolen from the donpachi corps) * RX-78-2 Gundam * MS-05B Zaku I (stolen from the zeon) * RX-77-2 Guncannon * RX-75-4 Guntank * RGM-79 GM * Type 61 Main Battle Tank * Ht-01B Magella Attack Tank (stolen from the zeon) * Heinkel He 111 * SM.79 Sparviero AS * S.M.79 Sparviero bis/T.M * SM.79 Sparviero serie 1 * G8N1 Renzan * Fw 200 C-1 * G5N1 Shinzan * BV 238 * He 219 A-7 * PBJ-1H Mitchell * H8K2 * Bf 109Z "Zwilling" * Messerschmitt Me 609 * Grumman F7F Tigercat * Garland TFF-01 * B-SBS Green Inferno (stolen from the bydo) * THw-01 Hector (stolen from the bydo) * T7 Combat Car * Biltzen MTLS * Cytron (stolen from the bydo) * Geld (Stolen from the bydo) * Tabrok (taken from the bydo) * Bink (taken from the bydo) * P-Staff (taken from the bydo) * Scant (taken from the bydo) * Gydocker (taken from the bydo) * Gains (Taken from the bydo) * Bug (taken from the bydo) * Cancer (taken from the bydo) * Cheetah (taken from the bydo) * Dop (Taken from the bydo) * Fast (Taken from the bydo) * Gouger (converted from the bydo) * Mid (taken from the bydo) * Mikun (converted from the bydo) * Newt (taken from the bydo) * Outslay (Converted from the bydo) * Pata-Pata (stolen from the bydo) * Pursuer (taken from the bydo) * Slither (converted from the bydo) * Focke-Wulf Ta 400 * Tiger 1(gift from germany) * Messerschmitt Me 262 * Tiger II * Hinkle He 111Z * AR E.555 * B&V P.188.01 * B&V P.170 * B&V P.163.01 * B&V P.209.02 * B&V AE 607 * BMW SCHNELLBOMBER II * DB PROJECT "A" * DB PROJECT "B" * DB PROJECT "C" * DB "JÄGER" * DO P.192/DO 214 " * DO P.174/DO 216 " * DO P.247/6.01 * DO P.252 * DO P.256/1.01 * FW 42 * FW 261 (P.0310225) * FW FIGHTER PROJECT I * FW VTOL PROJECT * FW 1000x1000x1000 B * FW PROJECT 195 * HE "LERCHE II" * HE "WESPE" * HE P.1078B * HE P.1068.01-80 * HS P.87 * HO XVIII B * HO XVIII A * HO XIII B * HO X * J U EF 009 * JU 635 * JU 488 * JU EF101 * JU EF100 * Ju EF112 * JU EF 130 * J U EF132 * LIP.04-106 * LI P.01-111 * LI P.01-116 * LI P.09 * LI P.11 * LI P.13 * LI P.13b * ME 265 * ME P.08.01 * ME P.1108/I * ME P.1109 * ME P.1110 "ENTE * ME "LIBELLE" * FOCKE ACHGELIS 269 * WESSERFLUG P.1003 * SACK AS-6 * von BRAUN INTERCEPTOR * MESSERSCHMITT ME 264 * HEINKEL HE 176 * FOCKE -WULF FW 191 * Do.335A-12 * Savoia-Marchetti SM.79 Sparviero * Savoia-Marchetti SM.84 * Savoia-Marchetti SM.81 Pipistrello * Type 95 Heavy Tank * Landkreuzer P. 1500 Monster * Landkreuzer P. 1000 "Ratte" * K Panzerkampfwagen * Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B * Panzerkampfwagen IX * Panzerkampfwagen X * T28 Super Heavy Tank * T-42 * Panzerkampfwagen E-100 * Panzer VII Löwe * Panzer VIII Maus This is the List of the wars that the United Task force 322 and 143 has been in #The 3rd Republic Of Guy War (1990) #GoCity South East war (1997) #Brick Cold War (1998) #Repubic of South Lego City war (1999) #GoAnimate Village war (2011) #Azumanga world (2012) #The attack of the Sterns Boarding School (2013) #The attack of the Place where Eva Wei is going to be Born (2014) #The Battle of Danville (2014) #The 6/06 war of the Tankro CBC Xay Dung (2019) #Arabic Desert palace battle (2001) #WW2 (1940-1945) #Nerry Marin assassination (2032) #Breach of the Strogg Citadel (2025) #Battle of the Palace of Russia (2014) #United UTTP Ambush (2017) #Citital Battle (1969) #Antarctica War (2000) #West Iwoa riot (2019) #Los Angeles Riots (1992) #WW3 (2014) #Vietnam War (1965) #WW4 (2015) #WW1 (1914) #Roarin Twenties Battle (1920-1929) #The Great Depression War (1929 - 1940) #North pole war (2010) #Taking Point:Mercury (2016) #Taking Point:Villeneuve Mt. System (2016) #Taking Point:Haniamu IV (2016) #taking point:Ronbertburg City (2017) #Cheil Masoke's Base Ambush (2019) #Zeon Assault (2017) #Revenge of the Federation (2017) This is all the wars that the Task Force 322 and 143 had been in with the South East Force Army =Appearances= AwesomeAdrihel the Movie CodPlayerRussia's Videos Simon Who? (September 1st 2014) Gallery task_force_322_wanted_poster_element_humanoid____by_sergeantcommandarmy-d88yb8c.jpg pizap.com14118668937461.jpg Task_Force_322_(2).jpg task_force_322_viral_alert_poster_1___by_sergeantcommandarmy-d88zzwu.jpg Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Lil Peepz Forces Category:Humanoid Hunter Killers Category:Anti-Drone Category:Republic of Guy Enemies Category:Non troublemakers Category:Forces of war Category:Non Drones Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Criminals Category:N.E.S.T Category:Unhuman-Species Hunters Category:Exo suit Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Lil Peepz Category:Non-Element Humanoids Category:Jet suit Category:Armor Suit Category:Armored Robotic Suit Category:Robotic suit Category:Robotic Armor Category:Space armor Category:Armor vest Category:Kevlar vest Category:1914 established Category:Sade's Enemy Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Page need editing Category:Power armor Category:Military Category:Carlos Barrios' Enemies Category:Good Users Category:Authorities Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Ally Category:Task force 322 Category:Millitary Category:Organization